In devices for audio and/or video recording and/or playback utilizing magnetic tape as the recording carrier, the recording and playback quality substantially depends upon a constant tape feed across the magnetic head, along with smooth tape to head contact. Many parts utilized in such devices influence the tape feeding i.e., a tape coil, tape deflection bolts, tape guiding rollers, tape contact pressure rollers, video head drum, erasure and audio head etc., and if not properly alligned would influence the tape feed in an undesired manner. This is true particularly with respect to the position of the magnetic head surface in contact with the tape. It is therefore desirable that there be provided an exact feeding of the tape along with an exact positioning of the magnetic head and particularly the magnetic head slot, with respect thereto; in addition to adjusting the head position, so as not to influence tape feed.
The magnetic head slot is usually adjusted to provide that it is exactly perpendicular to the feeding direction of the tape, while being adjusted properly heightwise relative to the tape. To accommodate these adjustments, the magnetic head is often mounted on an adjustable support or mounting plate. This plate is adjustble by way of a known means, for example, through adjustment screws and/or spring elements and heightwise guides etc., which allow for the adjusting of the mounted magnetic head in a heightwise manner while also providing a perpendicular adjustment with respect to the magnetic tape position.
However, even a magnetic head which is precisely adjusted with respect to the magnetic tape results in a partial reduction in recording and playback quality. This is due to inconsistency in the tape geometry resulting in uneven head-to-tape contact. An existing solution to compensate for the uneven head-to-tape contact involves the use of a contact pressure felt or a contact pressure tape to provide for a constant engagement of the magnetic tape to the magnetic head. Such an arrangement by its very nature is disadvantageous since the additional pressure on the magnetic head results in a washing out of the magnetic head or head surface. Accordingly, this washing out of the head surface may increase the frequency of head replacement while also resulting in changing the desired contact pressure thereby effecting the tape feed which immediately causes a reduction of quality in recording and playback of the device.